Submersion
by dexash
Summary: Ecrit pour un challenge de forum... T car mention de Slash, homophobes, passez votre chemin, merci.


Petite note : j ai mis un rating plus élevé pour mention de slash car on m'a reproché par le passé de ne pas avoir pris ce paramètre en compte lors de la publication de mes histoires. J'ai pu constater encore une fois qu'il y a toujours des mécontents...

Donc, _le schtroumph soi-disant expert _****: la prochaine fois, laisse donc ton adresse email, qu'on en discute...

* * *

Inquiet, Adam pressa le pas. Personne n'avait de nouvelles de Don depuis des heures, alors qu'ils avaient prévu de se retrouver au labo. Il poussa la porte du bar, et se figea, rassuré.

« Bon, tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui va pas ? »  
Installé sur le tabouret voisin de celui de Don, un homme métis aux yeux clairs. Le seul de ses amis qui ne gravitait pas dans sa sphère professionnelle. Et lorsque Don l'avait appelé, Frankie avait aussitôt répondu présent, sans se soucier de l'heure qu'il était.  
« C'était aujourd'hui…la cérémonie … pour Danny. »  
Frankie réprima un soupir. On y était. Enfin. Il avait su, comme tout le monde, qu'un policier avait été tué en intervention. Mais c'est par Don qu'il avait su les détails, y compris l'identité du policier en question.  
Danny, son meilleur ami. Du moins, c'est comme ça que Don parlait de lui.

Comme pour se donner du courage, Don remplit à nouveau son verre et le vida d'un trait, ingurgitant une énième dose d'alcool. Il avait dépassé depuis longtemps le seuil raisonnable, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il voulait juste oublier. Oublier qu'il se sentait triste, fatigué, coupable. Et oublier qu'il en voulait à Danny de l'avoir abandonné. Alors qu'ils commençaient à vraiment bien se connaître. Alors qu'ils devenaient plus… Pas raisonnable, mais tellement bon.

Adam remercia du regard le barman. Il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Don semblait parler, alors qu'il ne leur avait pas décroché un mot en trois jours. Il finit par se commander à boire et s'installer à une table dans le fond de la salle.

« Tu sais… je crois que…j'aurais préféré mourir avec lui, plutôt qu'il laisse sa peau pour sauver la mienne. »  
Peu à peu, Don mettait des mots sur ce qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête et qu'il n'avait ni voulu ni pu exprimer jusque là.  
« Il … Il a peut-être juger que justement ça valait pas le coup d 'y rester tous les deux. »  
« Oui, mais…on commençait à… »  
D'un coup, Don s'arrêta et regarda son ami bien en face.  
« Tu me promets de pas te barrer en courant ? »  
Frankie haussa les épaules. « Bien sur. »  
« J'ai couché avec Danny. »  
« Oh. »  
Ton neutre, expression neutre. Frankie se força à rester impassible.

« On avait un peu picolé, … et ça a dérapé. Et au final, on a décidé d'explorer…ce nouvel aspect. »  
« D'accord. »  
Frankie acquiesça, non parce que Don avait besoin d'une réponse, mais plus parce qu'il voulait l'encourager à continuer à parler.  
« Et depuis quelques semaines, on… on était ensemble. »  
« Viens. »  
Le métis attrapa son ami par l'épaule, et l'entraîna dehors, jusqu'à sa voiture. Don, complètement abruti par l'alcool, se laissait faire, balbutiant quelques objections que Frankie ne daigna pas relever.

Quand il se rendit compte du lieu ou Frankie l'avait emmené, il s'arrêta, figé.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout la ? Je rentre. »  
« Don reste ici ! » L'ordre avait claqué, brisant la tranquillité du lieu.  
Frankie se rapprocha de lui et le poussa plus près, toujours plus près, de la plaque qui brillait sous la lune.  
Daniel Messer, ami regretté. Mort en service.  
Don ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas regarder. Il ne voulait pas.  
« Danno… » Il se laissa tomber à genoux, un main sur la pierre.  
Soudain, la rage l'envahit. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers Frankie, qui s'était écarté par discrétion.  
« A quoi tu joues ! Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? » Il le poussa brusquement. Surpris, le métis recula d'un pas.  
« Tu crois pas que ça fait assez mal comme ça ? »  
Puis il se jeta sur lui.  
Frankie se contenta de bloquer les coups avant de l'immobiliser.  
« T'es sur que c'est à moi que t'en veux, Flack ? »  
Il traîna Don sur quelques mètres et le lâcha sans ménagement tout près de la tombe.  
« Dis lui… »

« Danno, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné…Pourquoi t'as fait ça putain… » Les murmures se changèrent en sanglots. Le fier et solide policier laissait enfin éclater sa peine, au grand soulagement de Frankie. Lui-même n'avait pas connu Danny, mais savait les ravages que pouvait causer une colère trop longtemps contenue. Il s'approcha, et s'accroupit auprès de Don. Et c'est un flic épuisé mais apaisé qu'il ramena à son appartement au petit matin.

« Comment va-t-il ? » La voix endormie s'était élevée lorsqu'il s'était glissé sous la couette.  
« Mieux. » Sans ajouter un mot, il serra contre lui la jeune femme, et s'endormit en pensant à la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir.


End file.
